


特查拉梦见过一个人

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [10]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	特查拉梦见过一个人

1.

特查拉梦见了一个女孩儿。

在他此前二十多年的生命里，他从未见过她。

但在他刚刚成为瓦坎达的国王时，他梦见了她。

在扎纳城后那片茂密的照不进阳光的森林里，他被一只白色的长毛怪物撕成了碎片，从悬崖之上扔进了万丈深渊。

那女孩儿把他从水里捞出，不知用了什么咒语，将他四分五裂的身体拼凑了起来。

女孩儿一缕黑色的长发顺滑的从耳边垂下，柔软的发梢磨蹭着他的脖子，半遮住她的侧脸。特查拉努力歪过头去眨了眨眼，但仍看不清她的模样。

她跪坐在他身边，温热的掌心轻抚着身上每一处断开的地方，嘴里念念有词。

特查拉听不清她在说什么，但她低低的声音让他莫名安心。

身上的疼痛感渐渐减弱，特查拉终于精疲力尽的睡了过去。

2.

梦里你看不清人的脸。

如果看清，那一定是你曾经见过的人，或者他们五官的混合。

但特查拉确定她不是。

3.

特查拉醒来的时候，天已经大亮了。

他罕见的赖了床，睁着眼睛又躺了一会儿，才确定自己不在梦里。

门外的朵拉侍卫隔着门提醒他，今天还有议会要开。

这是他成为国王的第二天，他不该迟到。

特查拉掀开被子，翻身下床，穿上最正式的长袍，迎接作为国王的忙碌一天。

4.

特查拉处理完政事的时候，天早就黑了。

他从小看着父亲匆匆忙忙的处理大小事务，心里早就有了准备，但即便如此，繁重的工作还是让他有些疲惫。

他回到卧室，一个人坐在床边，对着窗户照进来的淡白月光发愣。

他在想死去多年的父亲和弟弟，两颗子弹一前一后穿透含着振金层的玻璃，从天而降的刺客将没有膛线的子弹送进了他们的心脏。

那时他就在旁边，捡起刺客被父亲打掉在地的枪，却只打伤了他的背。

直到现在，他仍未找到刺客的下落。

疲惫过后的轻微头痛袭击了他，特查拉用修长的手指捏着太阳穴，甩了甩脑袋，抬手解开长袍的扣子，把衣服搭在床边，倒头睡了过去。

5.

又是那个梦。

梦里白毛红眼的怪物口吐人言，说他太过弱小无能，说他会害了瓦坎达，说他不配成为瓦坎达的国王。

特查拉想要反抗，但面对怪物巨大的身体却束手无策。

他再一次被怪物扔下了悬崖，刺骨的水瞬间把他淹没，他不甘的大睁着眼睛，直到水边出现一个女孩儿的身影。

女孩儿把他捞了上来，和前一晚一样的，把他拼凑完整，跪坐在他身边喃喃低语。

特查拉的肢体在恢复，头脑却有些眩晕。

他动了动手指，发现自己恢复了体力后，狠狠地掐了自己一把。

女孩儿似乎看见了他的动作，微微一愣，转过头去看他。

这是特查拉第一次看清她的样子。

那张脸他从未见过，按照猫科动物的警觉，他应该离这个神秘的女孩儿远一点儿。但他却留了下来。

他问她，你叫什么。

6.

特查拉是被朵拉侍卫叫醒的。

作为瓦坎达的国王，他的寝室门外二十四小时有侍卫值守。

她们说，是听见了动静才进来的。

特查拉半坐起身来，被子落下堆在小腹前。露在空气里的皮肤有些微凉，这让他的大脑清醒了些。

他张了张嘴，想让朵拉侍卫队去查一个人。

话到嘴边，他又咽了回去。

怎么查？

他甚至没有得到问题的答案便醒了过来。

7.

天还没亮，特查拉却再也睡不着了。

他匆匆起身，打算尽早处理这一天的事情。

扎纳城外的草原让他难得的心情好了一些，但随后而来的政务再一次把他拽回了现实。

坐在办公室里的他开始想念那片草原，那是他和弟弟曾经最爱玩耍的场所，也是他为数不多的可以暂时逃避现实的地方。

就像……

就像梦一样。

8.

第三天晚上，特查拉不出意料的又梦到了她。

他和怪物缠斗了很长时间，在他几乎就要战胜它的时候，被它的尾巴扫入了深渊。

女孩儿如期出现，这次他没有再等，在被她捞出水面的第一时间问了她。

你是谁？

他太想知道了，想知道她为什么会出现在他的梦里，想知道他为什么每天晚上都会做同样的梦。

女孩儿看了看他，用一种陌生的口音回答，淇深。

9.

奇怪的名字。

特查拉醒来时嘴里仍默默念叨着这个名字，生怕自己会忘，他甚至还跳下床，翻出笔和纸，把这个名字写了下来。

Chi-Sheng?

Chi-Shen?

还是……Chi-Shan?

特查拉拿着笔的手顿住了。琢磨半晌之后，他放下了笔。

10.

如果你梦见一个人，说明这个人也正在想你。

11.

特查拉让朵拉侍卫队去查任何关于这个名字的消息，不管她在世界上哪个位置，他都想找到。

因为他有一个秘密。

他需要她来解开。

12.

朵拉没有带回任何有用的消息，她们查遍了信息网络，却找不到一个名叫淇深的女孩儿。

特查拉面对前来报告任务进度的朵拉沉默了。

难道是他记错了名字？她一定是存在的，一定能找到些什么，一定能……

13.

第四天晚上，特查拉机敏的躲开了白毛怪物，在悬崖底下等到了那个名叫淇深的女孩儿。

她见他完好无损的站在那里等她，脸上多了些吃惊的表情，但随后却欣慰的笑了起来。

“你没受伤真是太好了。”

她的声音很轻，口音是他从未听过的，但却很容易懂。

他问她：“你究竟是什么人？”

女孩儿笑着告诉他：“我叫淇深。”

“我为什么会梦到你？”

“因为我在想你。”

“你为什么会出现在这个梦里？”

14.

特查拉有一个秘密。

一个从特查卡死亡便保守至今的秘密。

他从不允许自己脆弱，也绝不能有任何弱点。所以他选择把自己唯一的脆弱留给梦里，把这个秘密留给自己。

他每晚都会做噩梦，同一个噩梦，梦里硕大的白毛怪物一次又一次的打击着他，把他撕碎，把他扔进深渊。

他逃不掉，也挣不脱。

每天早上他醒来时，都会发现身下的床单被冷汗浸得透湿。

直到成为国王的那天，他的梦里多出了一个叫淇深的女孩儿，从此这个梦变得不一样了。

15.

淇深握着特查拉宽大的手掌，仰头看着悬崖。

白毛怪物没有抓到特查拉，在上面愤恨的怒吼着，爪子拍打着崖壁，掉下的碎石险些砸到淇深的头顶。

特查拉帮她挡了下来。

“这里不安全。”特查拉反握住淇深的手心，带她逃离悬崖底下。

16.

坐在扎纳城外的草原上，特查拉看着淇深：“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“也许是你需要我出现在这个梦里。”淇深说着，歪头看向他，“这个梦有什么特别？”

特查拉沉默了片刻，在淇深以为他不会回答的时候，他开口了：“9岁之后，我每天都会梦见一模一样的东西。我需要搞清楚原因。”

淇深低着头想了想：“也许我不知道你为什么会梦见这些，也不知道我为什么会出现在这个梦里。但是，你现在可以躲开那个怪物了，对不对？”

17.

特查拉被朵拉侍卫叫醒，告诉他她们找到了淇深的下落。

“陛下，那是一个平行宇宙，我们无法过去。”

18.

特查拉用最新研究出的装置看到了平行宇宙的淇深。

和他梦里一样，她有一头乌黑的长发，柔软的发丝经常不听话的垂在耳侧，然后被她轻轻别在耳后。

她有时不爱说话，经常一个人坐在屋子里看着电脑。

电脑屏幕里是他。

19.

特查拉从此再没做过那个梦。

但他经常会到淇深的梦里走一走。

因为……

他也在想她。


End file.
